The British Gentleman and the Beauty in her boots
by forever.dreamer8520
Summary: AH/AU Klaroline. Caroline Salvatore is a small village girl. She grew up working on a field with her father and her brothers. Her definition for happiness is the field and her family and friends. But the life she knew change when a rich British family come for a visit next door. And Klaus, who's impressed by her beauty and independence, well, he sees a challenge in her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

_It was way too early. Maybe, six o'clock? Maybe. But it was late for the field workers, who had got up since four am, just so they can finished their job before noon. The sun, who had already raised on East, strongly heat on their foreheads. _

"_Stefan! Stefan! Stefan, you deaf idiot! Stefan."__There was loud, but sweet girly voice that was coming through the field. The girl didn't stop shouting for her brother and she didn't stop. __"Stefan!"__ That voice has made all the field workers to leave the hoes and raise their heads__.__ They saw that the voice was coming from a seven-year old girl, with a well-known face to them. _

_It was Caroline, Caroline Salvatore. The smallest and the only girl in the Salvatore Family. Caroline had a pale skin and a beautiful blue, sometimes green__eyes.__One of the main things that defined Caroline was her blonde curly hair, just like her mother. Maybe she was only at the age of seven, but everyone could tell that she was the same with her father. They shared the same love for the field and the animals._

_That was Caroline, their Caroline. The same little girl that since she was four, she had mess around with her brothers on the field while they were working. They love her and she love them. She feels sorry for them because they work so much. They are up early and they can't stop working till its dark. So she is outside all the time, helping them, learning about the plants and the grain and the animals._

_This time she was wearing her small black boots and she was running on soil. She was also wearing a red dress with flower print on it. _

_She was yelling for her twin brother, Stefan. Stefan was older than her by a minute and they have unbreakable relationship. The same thing anybody could tell about them and their older brother Damon. He was eleven years old. He had the crazy overprotecting brother instincts. The three of them are the Salvatore, much respected family in the village, well-known for all the villagers. They were the richest family there, and by that it means that they had many people working for them. But they all treated them with respect, and that is why everybody loves the Salvatore Family. There is other families like them. There are The Gilbert Family and The Donovan Family. But nobody is like The Salvatore. _

"_Caroline? Is Stefan the one that you are looking for?" One of the workers__ ask her, that little Caroline knew as Uncle Jo, her friend Kat's father. He was her father's right hand, the one that Mr. __Giuseppe__ Salvatore trust the most to deal with everything around the house and on the field. _

_Caroline, who couldn't take a breath from all that running, so she only nodded with her head__. __"He is over there, by that tree, playing with some boy." He answered, pointing to the only tree on the field._

"_Thank you uncle Jo." She gave him a big smile and she started running again._

_When she got to that tree, she was so tired that she couldn't catch a breath, only to see her twin playing ball with some curly haired boy, that she never met before. _

"_Stefan, Stefan. We are all dead." She yelled at him. Like a response 'Don't yell at me', he cover his ears. _

"_Oh Caroline, I want you to meet Nik. He came here for the weekend. His family owns that big scary house next door. The one that you think that is haunted."_

"_Ugh, you less smart twin. Don't you hear me? Mom find out that we came here. Mom knew that we escape from the house. And is our first day at school." She yelled at him again. Then she turned and she smiled to Stefan's new friend Nik. "Pleasure."__ She was amazed by his light blue eyes._

_The young boy that looked like he was the same age as Damon didn't had a chance to answer her because Stefan started to panic. "Oh no. Oh no. ОH NO."_

_Before he can repeated that one hundred more times, a car came. When the car came, dust could feel and see in the air because the road were made from rocks and sand._

_The passenger door opened. It was their father. They know that he can't be mad at them for coming here, because he was the one who brought them here at the first place. The quickly got in with a simple 'goodbye' to the curly haired boy._

"_Elizabeth__ is going to kill you, and then she is going to kill me." Mr. Salvatore said to the twins. He was so scared of his wife's reaction._

"_Wait, dad! Where's Damon? We forgot him."Caroline yelled which made her father to stop driving and made some more dust that__ surround__ the area.__ Soon the dust fade away, but the memories didn't._

_What a memories. _Caroline thought to herself when she was skipping the stairs. Today is September First. She just could not forgot her first day at school. And she could not forgot the events before that. Like... When she and her brothers played on the field. When she found out that her mother knows that his father had bring them there. When they forgot Damon. When their mother yelled at them, including their father for an hour. And when they were late at their first day at school. _What a memories._

That was ten years ago. And nothing less had changed since then. Caroline is still that same small village girl like then. She still wears old faction dresses and black boots. She still run on the field, but this time she is even more helpful them her brothers.

"Care! Caroline! Caroline, if you don't get your ass here in the second, mum is going to kill you." That voice. It wasn't her brother's voice, but Kat's, her best friend's.

Katherine 'Katerina' Pierce. Her best friend. They know each other since birth. Katherine is actually daughter of The Pierce Family. The only family that works for The Salvatore's for generations. They help around the house, like Ann and around the field, like Jo. Ann and Jo are Katherine's parents. And they all are part of the family. For Caroline, Kat is her sister. They even share a room together.

"For the last time, Katerina, I AM COMING." She reach the end of the stairs. "I am already here. What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? I'll tell you what's up. My mom is so mad at you. She told you to wake up early today so she can taught you how to cook." Katherine sound like Caroline, nervously. And the only reason for that was because today she was starting school in the town. In till last year, Katherine, Caroline and Stefan went to the small school in the village. But now, with help of Mr. Salvatore's friends in the town, they are transferred in bigger school in the nearest town. Well the town is not that big, nor is the school, but new school means new boyfriends, Kat's favorite things.

"You know that cooking isn't my thing." They both got outside. Caroline's eyes went searching for her father. "Where is dad?"

"Mr. Giuseppe went early with Damon so he can sign up for college." Damon, after four years, finally decided to go there.

"Oh, yeah. I should woke up earlier so I should say goodbye." Caroline said when they entered the kitchen. "And were is aunt Ann? She is going to kill me."

"We'll call him later. And mom? She went with Ms. Elizabeth in the town to buy stuff for home. They couldn't wait for us. They said we should get breakfast and tell dad to drive us to school."

"So, we are all alone?" Caroline asked.

"Yep, twin." It was Stefan. "And we should get there before we are late. Again. Come on Kat. Are you ready, little sister?" He hugged both of the girls.

"As ready as I ever will be." Caroline answer.

**New story. Did you like it? I had this idea for a while and I just needed to write this down. Please tell me what you are thinking about this story. Please review. Kisses :***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_It's a quarter till seven. This time, we aren't late._ Caroline thought to herself while she was playing with her school bag in the back seat, next to Katherine. Soon, the car stopped in front of big building.

"Bye Uncle Jo! Thanks for bringing us here." Stefan said to him though the car's window. They could easily catch a bus for here, but just because Jo has to pick up Mrs. Salvatore and Ann later, the three of them used this opportunity.

"Don't worry kids. Have a great first day. And Caroline? Please control Katherine." Caroline realize that she actually need to be controlled, but Jo only said that like a joke.

"I officially am not his daughter!" Kat said when he left. And the saddest part is that Kat actually wasn't Jo and Ann's biological daughter. The found her, left by a dumpster when she was only a baby and they adopted her. Years later Katherine found her biological parents, but only to say that her life is way better with people who actually care about her. It turned up, those people to be related to the Gilberts. Elena Gilbert was a teenager who went to school with Stefan and Caroline. She actually is dating Stefan since last month. So Elena and Katherine really looked alike. But they weren't that close.

"Dude, don't say that." Caroline knew that Katherine acts like it's no big deal, but it actually hurt her. "Okay. What do we have for our class?"

"History!" They all shouted together and happiness could hear in their voices. They were all happy about the new beginning. They all went to some difficult time in their high school. Like when they said awful stuff about Katherine being adopted or when they simply didn't want Caroline as their friend because she love spending time working with the field workers. They didn't like her because she was different. Or like Katherine said: _They didn't like her because she was better. _

But Caroline didn't need anybody else than Katherine, Stefan and Damon. There were others that Caroline was really close to, like Bonnie Bennett, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan. And she know that these are people who will always stand by her.

Andit seems that history is going to be the only class that the three of them will have together. Other than that they are just two of them, or alone.

The school that they entered isn't bigger that the one in the village, but for Caroline, it looked scarier because of all unfamiliar faces. At that moment, in the hallway, Caroline saw Alaric Saltzman, who happen to be Elena's aunt's husband and Katherine's real father. Caroline knew he is the main reason why they got transferred here, because he is a teacher here. And imagine, Kat isn't exactly his biggest fan. This will be exuding year.

"What is he doing here?" leaned toward Caroline, because she was taller than her and quietly whispered. "It's too late to start caring about me."

"Don't let him get to you. Today is new start." She whispered back.

"Hello Stefan, Caroline. Hi Kater..." It was Alaric. Kathrine couldn't stand him, so she just walk past him, like he never notice him.

"Good morning, Mr. Saltzman." Caroline greeted him and run after her best friend. "What did I just say?"

"Hi Katerina." She started mocking him. "Sorry I just can't stand him." And Caroline knew that. She will never support his and his wife actions, because she would never imagine somebody to give up on their only child. "Just leave him. And look!" Katherine pointed to a door, smiling.

The number of the History classroom door was eight. Caroline's favorite number. When the gang entered they immediately spotted Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett is also seventeen-year old teenager that family lived on Gilbert property, just like the Price lived on Salvatore's. They also knew her from high school and they were surprise to see her here. Bonnie is a beautiful African American girl. She had green eyes that make little Jeremy Gilbert melt.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Caroline went to hug here. Katherine followed her but she rolled her eyes. If Bonnie is here, that means Elena is here to, which will mean terrible start of the year for her and great one for Stefan.

"I go to school here. I got in because of my scholarship." And that is no surprise. She was great at Art. She draw beautifully. She even gave Caroline and Kathrine a picture of their horses that she had drawn as a gift.

"So, what? Elena isn't here?" Kat said with a smile on her face. Caroline hit her with her forearm.

"No. Why would you think that she is here?" Bonnie knew that there is competition between them and she thought that the reason is Stefan. Katherine date him a few months back, but there was no chemistry there, so they both decided to broke up and remain friends.

"No reason." Katherine smiled and they both took a seat next to Bonnie. Stefan was left to sit behind Caroline. And he was already talking to some boy. _Cute boy_. Katherine thought.

In that minute, the door was opened by the teacher. All of the students in the classroom stare at him to see how he looks. Katherine wanted to throw up when she realized that that was Alaric.

"Oh God." Caroline hold her hand.

"Good morning class. I am Alaric Saltzman and I'll be you your History teacher." He introduced himself. "Some of you, I know from last year. But I can see that there is some new students." He looked at Katherine, Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline. "Can you introduced yourself? Why don't you start Katerina?"

"First of all, my name isn't Katerina, its Katherine. And second, I don't like history. I know how it ends, everybody die." She stand up and left the classroom. Caroline was ready to go after her, but Kat stopped her. "Don't even think about it." Caroline still wanted to go after her, but this time Stefan stopped her.

All boys started shouting in the classroom. They were impressed of Katherine's reaction. And that is Katherine wanted the most, not to be in that classroom and attention.

The classes only lasted for ten minutes, because nobody will started studying something new on their first day. To Caroline, for a first class, it didn't seem so bad. But she couldn't wait in till she got home. Well, by home she thought on the field, because today the field workers begin to sow the grain. She needed to help them.

When the school bell ringed, she said bye to Stefan because had English and Caroline had Biology. Then she went to look for her friend, who wanted to get detention on her first day, only to find her string at some hot boy. "I am literally going to kill you."

"Aha." She sounded not interested. "Do you know who is he?" Katherine ask her, but she never took her eyes from him.

Caroline took a good look at that boy. Well, there was two men. One of them was older, but very handsome. He had short brown hair and look like he was in his mid-twenties. Caroline was very amazed by his dress code. He was wearing a suit, which wasn't often in this area.

The second one was younger. She saw a few similarities between them, so she thought they were related. He had dark hair and is seemed that he shared the similar fashion sense like the older man, dressing in very high class manner. This boy, looked like he had eighteen years.

Caroline, sensing that she was talking about the younger boy, said. "I don't remember seeing him back home. Now come on, you are going to be late on your second class." She said bye and they went in different direction.

And just like that, their first school day has passed by. It was half past eight when Caroline met Katherine outside of the school. They waited for couple a minutes till Stefan and Bonnie come. Then they headed toward the bus station. The bus came quickly and soon they were a minute from home.

On the way there they talked about today, about their classes, about their teachers… The bus went by the Gilbert's house first. There was were Bonnie got out. And only after five minutes (with the bus) was Salvatore's property. They said bye to the driver and came off the bus.

It seemed that Caroline's mom was back home too. But she didn't want go home and tell her everything about her day. Instead of that she put her boots on and she asked Harry, who takes care of the horses on the Salvatore's property, to bring her horse.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked.

"I am going to help dad. You know now is a time when the grain needed to be sow." She went up on her horse, passing her school bag to Kat. Her horse was a beautiful black horse. Very rare. The got it as a present from her dad when she was five years old.

"But, you know that Mrs. Salvatore is going to look for you." Do you see the different Katerina when she is back home?

"Then tell her I came of the bus when we passed by the field. That you couldn't stop me."

"Fine." Stefan answered. "But don't tell dad I am here. I'll come for a half an hour later." Caroline knew that well. Her father will be mad if she comes, but Stefan doesn't.

"Don't worry. I know that you're lazier then me."

She hit the horse one, but gently. Caroline had so much love for this horse. The horse started to run, rushing on the unpaved road, living behind nothing more than dust.

* * *

**Hello sweeties. You are awesome. Only the first chapter got 2 reviewers and that many follow and favorite. Thank you so much to my first reviewers **_**sweetieraquelchukwurah**_** and **_**guest2015**_**. Please keep reviewing, so I can know if you like it, so I can know if you want me to continue writing. Please review. Kisses :***

_Oh, yeah. To make one thing clear. Caroline is one of richest family in that village. She can afford nice things and clothes, but she want to keep it low. Because she isn't that kind of person that is boasting about her money. She isn't raised that way. That is way her and her family work on the field together with the all workers there. But at the end, how rich can be somebody who lives in village?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It was noon. Caroline didn't had watch so she can know exactly, but by the position of the sun, she could tell that it was around one o'clock. Ugh, that sun… It heated that much that made all the worker's forehead sweat. Caroline and her dad worked on that field all morning. But they weren't alone, there were twenty more people there, like Stefan, Jo, Ava, Dean, Liam, Emma, Noah, Ethan and others. They were all at the same age as Mr. Salvatore and everybody was amazed by how strong are his kids. But nobody had bigger wish to help than that little Caroline Salvatore. How come she wanted that work more than her brothers? How come a girl can be that connected to the field, to the soil? Just like her father, everybody said.

Mr. Giuseppe sent all the workers home an hour ago, leaving all the work to him, Jo, Caroline and Stefan. In that moment, Caroline felt hunger in her stomach and she remembered that she didn't have breakfast this morning. A huge smile appeared on her face when she saw that her mother, Elizabeth, Katherine and her aunt Ann are coming from far, holding baskets. Their house wasn't far. Theirs, The Mikealson's, Donovan's and the Gilbert's property were little farer than the village. Their house didn't exactly was in the canter of the village.

Mr. Giuseppe yelled at his children and Jo to come at the table, made by a wood, that was intentionally set in the middle of the field, so when they are tired and hungry, they can rest there.

Caroline used her scarf to wipe off the sweat of her forehead.

"Where do you think you are all day, young lady? Where did you ever read about a girl that would rather work here than learn how to cook?" Ann Pierce said to Caroline and then she save some word so Mrs. Salvatore can tell her.

"I think that a new story is about to be written." She whispered to herself.

"Well, she has Damon's sarcasm, that if for true." Katherine laughed.

"Speaking of Damon, where is he? Shouldn't his classes finish by now?" Caroline felt guilt that she hasn't call him to see how he's doing.

"He'll be here soon. He called and said to eat without him." Kat explained.

"I am not saying a word. I give up. For a seventeen years I've been trying with her. But now, I give up." Elizabeth started taking the food of the basket and putting it on the table.

"Oh, come on. How can you women say a bad thing about my princess? She is my pride, my everything." Giuseppe hug his only daughter. He loved her to the moon and back. Caroline had always had closer relationship with her dad, than with her mom.

"Okay dad. We all knew she is your favorite child and that she will be the next man of the house." Stefan said.

"Haha. Very funny, Stefan. It must be difficult for you, knowing that you'll never overcome dad's expectations." Caroline punch him in left arm.

"Stefan don't annoy your sister, please." Katherine joked. "The table is set."

When they were all finished with the eating and they were complementing Elizabeth and Ann about the wonderful job they'd done with the meal, Elena Gilbert showed up.

"Good afternoon to all." She said to everybody.

Stefan immediately jump of his seat. A smile appeared on his face. He kissed on the cheek, because his father was watching.

"Oh, Elena, honey, come join as for desert." Elisabeth made space between her and Caroline.

"Thank you, Mrs. Salvatore, but we just ate back home too. I came so I can hear all about their first day at the new school."

"Then we better leave you kids." Giuseppe Salvatore spoke up. And they did. They left the kids, so they can talk on peace.

Caroline knew that they should leave Stefan and Elena, too. So she grab Katherine's hand and they both went by the only tree on that field, where Caroline's horse was tied.

She love that horse too much. She has too much respect for it. Angel, that was the name of this beautiful black creature. The horse was already lying on the ground, so Caroline lied to. Katherine only set next to the three losing her legs so Caroline can lie on it and not directly on the ground. It was funny because they would always come here, by this tree and just so they can laugh, talk or sing.

"Hay, look!" Caroline pointed at the sky. "Make a wish!"

"Care, you know that is a plane, not a shooting star?" Katherine asked.

"Of course I know it's a plane, but… Do you remember, when we were little, we used to come here with Stefan all the time. And back at home they would freak out."

"As usual." Katherine stopped Caroline to make this comment.

"And I remember this one time…" She continued. "When I failed my Math test. I was so sad. I escape from home on Angel to come here. It was night when dad finally found me. We set by this tree and he was telling me how that is not a big deal. At that moment I saw shooting star. He told me to make a wish. I wished that I get all the good grades in the future and become something that everyone, at least my dad will be proud of."

"You ever failed anything? You, the perfect child that always good grades, actually failed Math? How come I don't know about this?" Katherine laughed.

"Why am I even trying to make a conversation with you?" There was slight angriness in Caroline's voice.

"Because I am your best friend and you love me." Caroline throw some soil to Katherine. She immediately stand up to clean herself. She started calling her names, but second later they would laughing about it. They returned to their previous position only to be shocked when they saw Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood coming through them. Everybody knew Matt, he was the high school sweetheart. He loved everyone and everyone loved him. And he was so cute to, he had blue eyes and blond hair. His family owned the house that was a few miles away. Tyler lived on their property and they were best friends. Well, best friend that argue a lot. Tyler had tanned skin and brown eyes. He had this not good feature, he was aggressive. That was the main reason why he and Caroline broke up a year ago. They dated, but Tyler's aggressiveness and jealousy made them broke up. Now Tyler is changed. He is taking anger control classes.

It wasn't weird for them to come here. This was _their spot_.

"Yo, city people! It looks like you don't like this village so much?" Matt laughed and lied next to Caroline.

"Don't be fooled, bro. They just found hotter boys in the town." Tyler said, sitting next to Katherine.

"Aww, Ty. Don't worry I'll still be amazed by your ability to teach a girl how to drive a tractor." Katherine laughed.

"You taught Katherine how to drive a tractor?" That was Damon's voice. Caroline put her hand up her eyes so she can see through the sun. Damon was holding folder in his hand and he was dressed very nice for the first day of college. "Move!" He said to Caroline and he lied down to.

"Of course not. He taught Caroline how to drive tractor." They all turned to see Bonnie. Now it was little surprising. "Elena called me." Bonnie lied down next to Damon and explained.

"We are coming too." It was Caroline's other brother voice. She raised her head to see the love birds. They were holding arms. _How cute._ Caroline thought. The second later they were all on the ground. Well, except for Angel. He was up now.

Maybe it is weird all of them to be here at the same time. Caroline, Damon, Bonnie, Elena and Matt were lying and Katherine, Stefan and Tyler were sitting next to tree. But that is what they did. Be around each other. _And this was their spot__._

"What are we talking about?" Elena asked.

"Damon's first day at collage." Caroline quickly answered that before Katherine can continue talking about her and Tyler. "Seriously bro, how was it?"

"Ugh, for a first day? It was wired. And it's kind of lame because everybody there lives in the camp, but I don't. But don't worries, I made new friends." Damon spoke up.

"So you are detaching us for somebody that you just met?" Elena asked.

"Of course! You all smell like cows." He started laughing, but nobody else found that funny.

"I know, we must be using the same perfume." Katherine said back at him. This time, everybody laughed.

After a while, Tyler spoke up. "Hey do you remember that that old Mikaelson's house?"

"Of course. We are still up for spending Halloween night there, right? Caroline's parents got the key." Matt said. All of them, plus Elena's baby brother Jeremy, spend every Halloween night there since they were eleven. This house was between Salvatore's and Donovan's property. The house was huge, but the yard wasn't that big like the others. There wasn't stables and barns like there was in everybody else's. And because nobody lived there since Caroline can remember and before the moved out they gave the key to Mr. Salvatore, the gang had spent every Halloween in that spooky old house.

"Well, that is going to be tough when they are back." Tyler commented.

"Who? They are back? But why now?" Bonnie was surprised like everyone else.

"Wait? Is this Klaus that is back?" Stefan asked.

"Who is Klaus?" That question came off everyone's mouth.

"Caroline, you remember him. He came for a weekend when we were in like, seven." Stefan turned towards her sister. "He had like blue eyes and curly hair."

"What? No." Caroline eyes flamed. She wanted to remember so badly, but she couldn't.

And before anybody could ask any more questions, a black car stopped near, by the road. It was very modern car, vey unexpected to see here. And two man got out of it and walk towards the tree. Caroline count see their faces of all the sun, but they both appeared to be somewhere between their twenties or thirties. They were handsome and well dressed. One of them had curly brown hair and the second one had longer hair. They were to far, so Caroline can see their eyes. But she could feel something. Something that made her melt. Nobody here looked like that. They weren't from here. Everyone raised on the elbow see them. And they were very surprised.

"Excise us, but can you tell us where can we fined the Mikealson's house? Or the Salvatore's one?" That was all Caroline heard before she melted down.

* * *

**And... What do you think? Want to know how do you guys feel about Kat's and Caroline's relationship, about everyone's relationship. And guess who is back? Haha. Please review. I love your reviews so much. I wanna thank to ****_sweetieraquelchukwurah_ and _maytesalvatore_****for reviewing the 2 cahpter. Also thank you to all who follows or favorites the story. Please review. Kisses :***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Caroline was the only one who lowered her head. And then she looked at the sky, she immediately closed her eyes because the sun was too bright. At that moment a lot of question were in her head. How was this man? Why was he giving her that feeling? Why would she react like that on his sweet British voice? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She repeated in her mind. Then she had to stand up because she was so afraid that somebody would notice her being weird.

But nobody did. They were too busy being questioning with what just happened. Their faces said that they were so confused and they couldn't believe because they just talked about The Mikealsons. Caroline noticed that Katherine was giving her a look, like 'I saw you. What's going on?' look, but she ignored it.

She raised her sight and now she was looking at those beautiful blue ocean eyes. And the same eyes were looking back at her. At moment like this, she would just look somewhere else and avoid to look at him again, but she didn't. They just continued staring at each other, forgetting about everyone else there. Which made Caroline little uncomfortable.

Caroline was ready to stand up and say something, but at that moment Stefan spoke up. "How do you need?" He asked him.

At first, the British man was little confused because he was under a spell of Caroline's beauty, but then he made eye contact with Stefan.

"Our father had told us that the key of our house is given to Giuseppe Salvatore." The other man, who stood next to him the whole time, said.

"I am Stefan, second-born child of Giuseppe Salavtore. Dad is at home. Our house is near. I am afraid I can't do it." He looked at Elena. They wanted to spend more time together, because now they go to different schools and that is hard. "Caroline can take you there." He said, now looking at his twin sister.

There was a smile on _his_ face. Caroline immediately noticed that. And she was so close to smile to, but then she change her mind. "I can't do it. I have things to do. Damon can do it."

'Ugh fine. Let's go." He stood up walked with them. But for a moment, the man with beautiful ocean eyes stopped and turn. "I guess I will be seeing you again." And he wasn't referring to anybody else but Caroline. That amazing eyes and blonde curly hair were already carved in his mind. And there was no cure for that.

Then he turn back and continue walking with his brother and Damon. At that moment, Caroline noticed that in the car there was an older woman and a child. She was curious who those were?

After they were gone, Kathrine stand up and asked everyone. "Okay, what was that?" Then she looked at Caroline and repeated the question "Okay, what was that?" Caroline ignored her again. She stood up to and walked to her horse. With a help of Matt, she got on him. "Were are you going?"

"Аround." She answered, preparing to leave and she was far gone before Katherine yelled that she want to go with her to.

At the same time, a few miles away…

"I am Finn Mikeason, by the way. The other one is my brother Niklaus and this is my youngest brother Henrik and my mother Esther." He introduce Damon with everybody, while he was driving.

"Nice to meet you all. Nice to meet you ma'am." He smiled.

"So you are Damon? You grow up a lot since the last time I saw you. And were those your brother and sister? I remember Stefan and Klaus playing football back in the past."

"Your sister? Was the blonde one?" Niklaus asked him with indescribable excitement in his voice. Everyone in the car could have noticed that he trembled with the body.

"Yes, Caroline. Well, time flew by. But all I remember it's that you were here just for a couple of days. Why didn't you come back?"

_Caroline. Caroline. Caroline._ The name nonstop repeated in Klaus's ears. The name nonstop repeated in Klaus's head. He knew that he remember those beautiful eyes from somewhere. He knew that he remember _her_. _Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. _He only felt _pleasure_ in chest when he said her name.

"Back then, my father found better opportunities for a business in New York. And we came that weekend just to pack." Finn had a great memory. According to Damon's Math, he was 15 years old.

"Yeah, but now we are back because Kol wasn't nice in New York." Cheerful voice filled the car.

"Henrik!" A sharp voice prevent him from saying anything more.

He turned to his brother Niklaus and give him a face like every other ten-year old will give to his brother. "And like I was saying, I am so excited to be here." He continued smiling.

"We almost are here!" Damon was sitting in the front seat and he pointed to his home through the window. He got out and he started yelling. "Dad! Dad! Mum!"

"Damon. Why are you yelling?" Mrs. Salvatore came on the balcony and asked him.

"Mom, Mrs. Mikealson is here with her children. Where is dad? She needs the key." He yelled so she can hear.

A moment later Giuseppe Salvatore came through the door, followed by his wife, Elizabeth Salvatore. "Esther, it has been a long time."

"Giuseppe. Too long." The hug each other. "You remember my children? Finn, Niklaus and..."

"And how is this young boy? I don't remember him." He asked giving a hand so they can shake.

"I am Henrik Mikealson. And you don't remember me mister because I wasn't born then." Everyone laughed on his answer.

"Aren't you a smart one! Then, Henrik meet my wife, Elizabeth." She already hugging with Ester. They knew each other because they both grow up here. She was asking where her other kids are. And Esther was saying something, but Klaus was little bored to listen, when all he wanted is to talk about Caroline again. He was playing with some rock one the ground. And he couldn't explain why or how. How would some girl that he just met and to who he hasn't spoken a one word can have this effect to him?

"Nice to meet you. I see that you already met Damon. What about Caroline or Stefan?" She asked him.

Klaus immediately raised his head when he heard her name.

"No. I stayed in the car with mom. I really wanted to come out, especially because I saw a horse there, but mom didn't let me."

"That horse belongs to Caroline. His name is Angel." Giuseppe explained. "I see that you are a horse lover. Maybe one day you can go on horse riding with Caroline."

_So she loves horses? _Klaus thought in himself.

"You will excuse us, but we need to go home now, see how everything looks like. And Elijah and Kol will be joining us soon." Finn said.

"Of course. Maybe you can join us for dinner sometimes?" Mrs. Salvatore hugged Esther one more time.

"Sure. We'll talk soon." They all said goodbye and they went back in their car.

On their way to their home, they met Katherine and Bonnie one more time. Elena and Stefan stayed by the tree and Matt and Tyler went home, so didn't have any choice but to go home to.

"Good evening." Bonnie said.

Klaus looked good, hoping that blond girl is with them. But that didn't happen. "Good evening." He said through the window.

It was eleven o'clock when Katherine heard that somebody is entering the room. She was sleeping, but she immediately woke up and began shouting.

"Do not shout. Calm down. It is me." It was Caroline.

"Where the hell do you think you are all day? You know that Mrs. Salvatore is yelling at me all day?"

"I was riding by the sea. And then I went in the barn. I stayed with Angel all the time. He was feeling little nervous." She started preparing for bed.

"Aha, yes I believed you." She said with sarcasm. But she knew Caroline too well, she had to believe her. "And what was the deal with you today? It was like you went crazy after that Mikealson showed up."

"It was nothing. It is over. Now go back to sleep, tomorrow we have to catch a bus very early." She jumped on the bed and she cover herself with blanket.

But dream did not come so easily. He left her all night to think and repent what she thought about the man who is now introduced to her.

She couldn't say it's over when it never began.

* * *

**Hello lovely readers. It is so amazing that this story got so many follows and favorites! Thank you so ****much guys. I want to **_**maytesalvatore**_**, **_**Klaroline-teenwolf**_**, **_**sweetieraquelchukwurah**_** and **_**Jess**_** for reviewing chapter 3 and to **_**kacomu**_** and **_**saba**_** for reviewing chapter 2. This means so much to me. Please continue with that. Please keep reviewing so I can know what you guys think. Please review. Kisses :***

_And to answer the question. Actually this is a modern story. Yep. I want to show the difference between towns and villages. Maybe not resembles the modern-day story, but ... __That is the__ special__ thing that __makes this story that makes it unique__._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5._  
_"But where are you going?" A weak British voice tried to shout stronger than the sound that of the car engine did._

_That voice was coming from a young boy with curly blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. But he received no answer, only a strong knock on the door. He held the playing ball under his arm and was left speechless by what had just happened. He played football with his new friend Stefan when his sister came and warned that their mother knows that they escaped from home._

_In fact he knew Stefan was since he was a baby, but they were never close. Stefan was a real boy from the village, and Klaus was always on business trips with his father. Was funny as they practically grew up next to each other, but never socialized with each other. However they were only children. While Stefan was interested in soil, Klaus studied math and figures. They lived next to each other and once while Klaus studied out, he noticed how Stefan run across their property and how was playing with his older brother._

_On the other hand, Stefan did not even know that someone lives in the house next to them. No one ever came to present themselves. Nor less he knew that in that house live with five children._

_K__laus was five years old when his father decided to go to the city that never sleep to visit their uncle. And a week later, he saw a great opportunity to open a new business there and he grabbed that opportunity._

_Since then they are constantly moving. At one point they were in the village, in a different point they were in the big city. And now, at his age eleven, they decided to move permanently in New York._

_Therefore his family has come this weekend, to collect the last things left inside. Klaus was bored watching as his father and brothers collect those things, much less to help, so he decided to walk through the village for the last time. Then he met Stefan and they started talking after all that time._

_Now, he is left speechless by this fast escape of Stefan and by the beauty of his sister. Oh, yes, Caroline, Stefan's twin who looked like an angel for Klaus. She had been addressed to him only one word and that was just enough to Klaus to fall for her._

_A smile on this boy's face appear when the car stopped and Caroline came out from it quickly. But she didn't stop when she got next to Niklaus, she kept running. And he followed could tell her a word, because he was under the spell of her beauty._

_She got by one of the workers on the field and she yelled for somebody called Damon. The older man yelled as well. In a second a boy that was Klaus's age came and they both run through the car. Then Klaus managed to pull one word from his mouth. One, but very important word. "Angel!" He yelled._

Klaus Mikealson was sick of that smell. He was only one day in this village and he could not bear the awful smell of animals. And the noise. The noise of tractors and roosters woke him in five o'clock.

He was very angry at himself that he allowed to come here. Although he studied faculty at the same time led the company with his father and his brothers. And why is this man at the village? Ask his younger brother, Kol.

Kol was his younger brother who had seventeen years and was real pain in his ass. He was like every other teenager. He didn't care about anything. But a few week ago, there was an article in the newspaper as the son of the great family Mikealson heading off to the wrong way and started to use drugs. When his home found out about this article, they immediately sent him to the test. The results said he didn't used the drug, but rumors kept spreading. Therefore, his family had no choice but to move away from the public.

They decided that the village is the best place for it. But they couldn't just send him alone. Somebody needed to stay with him. But how? Finn and Elijah could never because his father needed them in the city. Klaus studied at home, but it seemed that there would remain his mother and youngest brother, Hanrik. And immediately when they placed them, he will go back with his brothers.

And now, Klaus was just so annoy from the house that he just wanted to leave. The house was full of dust and everything was packed up. He couldn't even find a glass so he can have water. He told a few ugly words because, when their door bell ringed.

Before he opened the door, in front of him ran Kol. "Move out, brother." He wanted to open. For Klaus it was a little funny.

"Hello." In front of Kol and Klaus there was two beautiful girls. One of them, Klaus immediately recognized. It was Caroline. She was beautiful like always, wearing a dress and, well, boots. The same strange feeling that they shared yesterday came back.

"Hi." The other girl spoke up, aka Katherine. She was holding a basket in hand and was staring at Kol. "Mrs. Salvatore gives you this basket of fruit from our garden and invites you to breakfast with us."

"Thank you." Kol received the gift. "And we gladly would accept the offer." Caroline give them big smile even if she looked like Katherine dragged her here.

"Wait. We have wait to see what mother has to say about these." These Klaus's words were directed to Kol.

"Well, ether way, the table is served." Katherine said and they left.

Ten minutes later, while Caroline was finishing serving the table, Esther joined them with her children, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Henrik. "Liz, darling, there was no need for this."

Mrs. Salvatore and Mr. Salvatore looked very happy to see them. "Of course there was. The house is completely empty, I am sure that there isn't food in the fridge from the last time you were here."

While they was sitting on their places, Damon had to ask. "Are you all man in your family?"

"Don't you remember?" Elijah asked. "We have younger sister, Rebekah. She stayed in New York."

Damon shrugged and began to put the different foods in a plate.

"I do." Stefan spoke up. "But at the most, I remember you, Niklaus." He pointed at him. "Don't you, Care?"

Caroline seemed surprised that they included her in the conversation. She sat quietly the whole time and observed. "I don't." She said coldly.

"I prefer to be called Klaus." Niklaus said. "Are you going at collage?" He asked Damon. And they begin talking.

"So, Esther, what are you plans? How long are you staying?" Mr. Salvatore asked her.

"Well, Kol will be staying for couple of months. We even got him in the school in the near town. But we have all jobs in New York. Some of us is going to stay with him at first. Like Niklaus." She said.

"What?" He yelled. And he got only cold eyes from his mother that meant they would talk about it later.

"Are you Kol going at "George Washington' school?" Mrs. Salvatore asked. "Care, Stefan and Katherine are going there."

"Speaking of which, I think we are late." Kat said.

"We have to hurry if we wanted to catch the bus." Stefan added and stand up. "Are you coming?" He asked Kol. "Cuz we are going to miss the bus."

Caroline, Katharine and Stefan, were all up and ready to leave. They just needed to pick up their bags.

"None seance. Klaus is going to take us there." Kol smiled like a devil to his older brother and continued to eat.

* * *

**Hello my sweeties. It has been long since I updated the story. Sorry. And thank you about all the follows and favorites. You are awesome. And _Klaroline-lovegames_ thank you for letting me know. You are such a sweetheart. And please review people. I love when you review, it give me magical power to keep writing. So, please review. Kisses :***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

А certain excitement ruled in the heart of Klaus as he drove them to school. As there was a storm in his mind and his soul. Although he was already planning his revenge on his younger brother, he was eternally grateful for what happened. To be close to her beauty was a blessing for him. Even in his heavy breathing could feel his thrill.

He looked every minute of the mirror, only to see Caroline as seen through the window, excluding the remaining world. He would have given all his money just to find out what serious thoughts going through her head that made her fly away and not follow conversations in the car, or to listen to Kol as boasting himself. He was asking himself if she was thinking about something at school, or love? In general, Klaus wondered whether someone has already won her heart or she still waits for the prince on a white horse.

And unlike her, Katherine seemed carried away in his speaking as the mouth of Kol flowed with milk and honey. Everyone could realize that she fell for him, or she was just pretending that fell for him. However, Caroline was confused by her behavior and she knew that her best friend has a stronger character that can overpower the arrogant Kol. She knew that the Kat's plan is something more than that.

Kol, however, was astonished by the behavior of his older brother, that he could not hide the smile from his face. Klaus, one who has inherited all the features of his father and the one who is in constant need to control everything around him, to act like a little kid when about Caroline. He wondered if he fell in love with this girl.

Finally, Stefan. He felt left out so he was playing games on the phone and sending messages to Elena.

"Well, what do you do for fun here? There a nightclubs?" Surely this question come out of the mouth of Kol.

"Ha, you wish!" Caroline spoke. She remained quiet during the whole trip, so her voice was a surprise for everyone.

"We did not send you here from New York to party in clubs." Klaus smiled. "You have to learn how to help with the animals and work on a field. Maybe your new friend can teach you?"

And before Katherine can say a word, Caroline answered. "Katherine? You are kidding me, right? Katerina doesn't know what a hoe is and much more how to work on a field." She loved when she was embarrassing her.

"Excuse me?" Katherine wanted to kill her. "Okay than, what every man want to see is a girl that works on a field? A girl that does man job?"

She asked rhetorical question and before she had a chance to respond, Caroline interrupted her monologue. "No, honey. Every man wants a woman that he can treat like a slave. And I am much stronger to allow it."

Klaus was left with an open mouth of her response. He was impressed by her thinking. So far he did not met a woman with such independence. However he actually agreed with Katherine, as all men in the world. So far all his girlfriends were such, in constant need of a man to protect them, but in fact they were false. Klaus until now was a boy, but now he's grown up. He does not need such a girl, but this woman.

"Girls, no need to fight about me. There is just one of me, two of you and seven days in the week. We'll make a deal." Kol joked.

"Dream on, boy." Caroline would continue to talk, but her phone ringed. "Hello!"

_"Where are you? You missed the bus." _That was Bonnie's voice.

"I know, I am sorry. But we found out that Kol Mikealson is going at the same school like us, so his brother is taking us all there."

_"Wait, who is Kol Mikealson? Is he hot? Wait, who is his brother? Is he hotter?"_ She asked laughing.

"I am hanging up on you now. See you at school!" Caroline was so happy that nobody in the car has a spacial power to hear that conversation.

"Who was it?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie." Katherine answered instead of Caroline. "And you should have answered yes and _yes_." Caroline choke on her words. If she heard, maybe Klaus heard too...

"We are here." Klaus said while he was stopping the car in front of the school.

"Okay brother, give me some lunch money." Kol handed his hand. Klaus rolled his eyes, but he took money from the wallet and give it to him.

While that happened, Katherine and Caroline were already at the top of the stairs, waiting for Kol and Stefan, when Alaric came. "Hello."

"Leave me alone." Katherine was sick of him. She just wanted to leave and not to be around him.

"Katherine, wait!" Alaric grabbed her hand, hoping she will turn and say 'Dad'. He was searching for those words since Kat was baby. But he know that would not be easy. The thing that his wife and he done, can't be fixed. "I just.."

"The lady asked you to leave her alone. Why don't you respect that and walk away!?" That was Kol's voice. He looked at Alaric's eyes without moving. There was some fire in his eyes. He sounded protective over the girls.

Stefan stood next to him. "Is there a problem here?" He asked.

"Of course not. Mr. Saltzman is just leaving for class." Caroline said, hoping that will end this little discussion.

"He better." Kol said when Alaric was already gone.

"Dude, do you want to fail History for the whole year?" Kol looked at Stefan and asked him how was he. "He is our History teacher and he is also.."

Stefan didn't have a chance to finish because Katherine stopped him. "And he is also nobody."

"Oh no!" Caroline yelled.

"What?" Stefan and Kol asked her at the same time.

"My phone, I left it in the car." She turned to see if Klaus was gone. "You guys go to class, I will catch up on you later." Caroline started running down the stairs and calling for Klaus. "Klaus. Niklaus!"

He was about to enter his car when he heard Caroline calling for him. It was like the angels sing. But he couldn't just let her think that he is going to fall for that, even though he did. "I think I made my self clear when I said that I don't want to be called by my full name."

Caroline was pissed by his answer. How dares he speak like that to a lady? Who does he think he is? Every picture she had about him, about how beautiful and nice he is, now dispersed.

"Well I'm sorry that I ever spoke to you." She grabbed the phone from his hands and turned. She soon disappeared into the crowd, leaving Klaus with open mouth.

* * *

Ugh sorry guys for the long wait, but I was busy with school staff. k. Now what do you think of this chapter? Finally some Klaroline playing games with each other! Oh boy how do I love Kol. And Klaus. Hahah. Please tell me what do you think!? Wanna thank to everybody who had followed and favorite this story and to Klaroline-lovegames, TheRealTayler13 and Teamvampirebarbie22 for reviewing chapter 5. Please review. Kisses :*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Tic. Tak. Caroline looked blankly at the clock above the whiteboard. It was the seventh class and had a few minutes to the end. She was not interested to hear biology professor as she lectured the new lesson. She was certain that at times to times she heard her talking about something related to human bones.

She was now certain that there is no need for her to listen, not after she read an entire book on the anatomy of the human body when he was 15 years old. It was huge book, it weighed more than her and almost all the words that were in it were professional words, words that only doctors would understand. But she didn't give up, she read and read, took notes and finally read it. So, there was no need for her to listen now.

For a second she pulled the look of the watch and looked around. Honestly, she was not surprised by what she sees. On the first desks sat those who were really trying to learn something from that lecture. It was interesting for Caroline to observe them, they never lift up their eyes from the professor, but all the time they would take notes of what she spoke. Caroline started doing that, but when the professor said there was no need for it and that all is written in the book, she lost interest in the book and her speaking. Even though Bonnie was not in that class, and Elena was not in that school, she could imagine them sitting there. Also Caroline, in her former school, sat in the front benches. And she didn't care if everyone else thought that she was a geek.

After them followed those students that although they sat in class and listened, they understood nothing, and after a while they would give up and simply opened the phones and start to send messages. Today, she was sitting there, on one of the desks in the middle. Here she can imagine Matt and Stefan, especially because the fact that they do not understand anything of biology.

And finally, there were students who were sitting in the last benches. The very thought of them, Caroline would burst of laughter because they were the most fun to listen to. Always talking nonsense and never listening to the professor, they're made of paper airplanes, as they are first grade. No class would be the same without them. And of course, these benches belonged to Katherine, Taylor and, although he was not as them in the same class, Damon. In fact, although she did not know him well, she could say that Kol belong there too.

Caroline smiled with the thought of those old days, but only for a second because she cared what others would think if they see how she laughs alone.

Tic. Tak. She looked again at the clock and this time she could swear that the arrows did not move from the last time she looked at it. It began to annoy her, just as Klaus pissed her off before classes.

_Nik. Klaus. Niklaus. Why did he care how I called him?_ She thought in herself. _Why do I care how he reacted?_

But she knew the answer of that question so well. She knew that from the second she saw him, there was a new feelings discovered, something like butterflies in her stomach. But she wouldn't admit that to nobody, even not to herself. So she had to forget it in the shortest time possible and concentrate on something else. But all thoughts returned to him, to his eyes, his accent, his lips... She dreamed of his lips, his damn lips…

Srrrr. The sound of the school bell brought her back in the real world, where Niklaus or Klaus or just Nik, was not the person she expected to be. She collected books and put them in her purse. At that point, she noticed how her earring is missing.

_Ugh not again._ It was a common habit for her to lose the earrings. Her mother cannot count the money she has spent on new earrings for her only daughter. She knelt down to look for it, as everyone else slowly left the classroom.

At that moment, Kol came through the door. He smiled when he saw Caroline panicked and confused. "Are you trying to be slower? They are going to lock you all alone if you don't harry up." He couldn't stop laughing.

Caroline looked at him really quickly. "Don't just stand there, help me out. I lost my earring."

"Oh, the same earring that's stuck in your hair?"

Kol slowly moved to her, still smiling. He reach his hand to help her unstuck her earring. "Here you go, princess. Now can we hurry up, please?" He said while he grabs her hand and they left the classroom.

Caroline was still confused, but she didn't have other choice, but to follow him. "We? What do you mean 'we'?"

"I mean, my brother left me all alone and said to find a way to come back home myself, and by myself he meant to find you so you can help me." He stopped for a minute to explain her, but then he moved on.

When they were outside, Caroline couldn't resist not asking little more about his brother. "So, he is like that? He leaves you when you most need him?"

"I don't think that that he had learned how to really speak with people, how to understand them. Even when he's around them, he's a loner." Kol answered without looking at Caroline, like his totally not interested in the conversation they were having, but he search for something with his eyes. "Well, where is that bus?"

"We are supposed to wait over there, next to the coffee shop." Caroline said quickly, and then she returned to her previous question, hoping wouldn't find that suspicious. "So you never dare to trust him? Your brother I mean?"

"For God Sake woman, you're asking me if my brother is 'one night stand' or 'relationship' guy. Well then the answer is little bit of both." Kol started speaking with bigger volume so everyone could hear him. On Caroline's luck, there was nobody around. "I can set you up with him, if you want to?" A big smile appeared on his face, but he had to admit that he saw Caroline's the edges of the mouth crook.

"W-What? N-No. Never in a million years." Sometimes Caroline really wishes to open her mind before she open her mouth. She said that too quickly with instability in the voice. "Not after this morning." She said quietly, hoping he would not hear.

"What did he do to you?" She just looked at him and rolled her eyes. They looked left and right so they can cross over the street, when Kol suddenly realized what is going on. "Oh, I get it. He is not your favorite person in the world. Well, princess, welcome to the club. Other members – my other siblings."

"So you have unstable relationship as brothers?" Caroline asked while they sat on the bench next to an old man who was reading a newspaper.

"I am going to stop you right there. I don't want to hear your philosophical thoughts. We are who we are. And we are good like that. There were a lot of things in our family that happened that brought us together. Nik isn't the oldest one, but he is the one who always expect our trust."

"And d-do you? I mean, do you trust him?" Caroline asked with sweet voice.

"Not always." Kol calmly responded and stood up. "I am going to get myself a coffee, do you want one?"

"No, thank you."

* * *

Kol was bored in the bus, playing something on his phone, when the bus suddenly stopped. "Wait, why are we stopping?" He asked Caroline, who had already stood up.

"Because this is the last stop. From now on, we continue on foot."

"Oh, you have to be joking." He didn't stop complaining even when they were walking. "If I was in NY, they would not just let me to walk for a miles, on foot."

"If you are so sick of this place, why did you come here?" Caroline had to ask.

"Because back there, I affect my father's and my brother's business. And here, I can do that. I am as far as way possible from my friends and the paparazzi."

"You left your friends there? That is kind of sad. I am sorry." She looked with compassion.

"You know, the saddest part is that I am now sure that they were not my real friends at all." They stopped walking because they were already in front of Caroline's house.

"Well then, if you stay around long enough, be sure that that is going to change." Caroline said with a smile, while she was opening the gate.

"Thank you, Care. Is it alright if I call you like that? I heard your brother calling you like that, so..."

"Of course it is alright. Goodbye Kol." She waved his hand and entered the yard, where she politely greeted Harry. Although her day did not start perfectly for her, it turned out to be just the beginning of a new friendship.

* * *

**Okay my lovely readers, I know it has been a while. I missed you and your reviews so much. First of all, let's talk about how Caroline really **_**cares**_** how Klaus react to her. Aww babies. Second, do you like this new friendship between Kol and Caroline? So yeah, I know. No Klaroline in this chapter, but we still found out something, don't we? The next chapter will be more about Klaus and his lady friend from back home? Can you guess who she is? Well, nobody likes her. Also, can you guess the other ships in the story? I really one read your answers. Since my last update, I want to thank to everybody who had followed and favorite the story. And big thank you to **_**Thexjamstervidsx**_**, **_**Cevangelyn**_**, **_**Teamvampirebarbie22**_** and **_**klaroline4everlove**_**for review chapter 6. I love you guys. Please review. Kisses :***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Klaus Mikealson was not happy.

And everyone can notice that. Ever since the morning when he came back home, all he does is yells to his brothers, he disrespects his mother and simply he is being nervous. It made his family to ask themselves why is he like that. The morning when he left, he was happy, joyful, and now, as as there were dark clouds over him and they don't allow him to smile. Well, they didn't know if that was the right metaphor, because when they were talking about Klaus, there were always dark clouds.

Of course they would never guess that the guilty one for it is actually himself, they thought Kol did something that irritates him, hoping that everything's fine.

But no, nothing's fine. They didn't know that Klaus eat himself for the misery in which himself condemned to live. And the reason for it, he didn't discover only in his behavior earlier today. Although he well knows that he didn't have to react like that. From the moment he arrived here, Caroline's eyes lit fire in the heart of Klaus. He found an indescribable beauty in her smile. He felt something he had never felt before. He felt butterflies in his stomach for a girl that he never met before, for Caroline.

But no, it wasn't okay what he did. He totally pushed her and he did not allow her to be close to him, like he did with everyone else. To somewhere, he deserves to be lonely, as others think.

Since he was sixteen, he went on his father's meetings at work with his older brother. He loved that. Well he didn't love sitting in the back and pretending to be invincible, but he felt good when his father included him in something important. At that age, Finn was still learning how to manage the company, so it was on Klaus's back to show his loyalty to his father. And ever since, he slowly sank in work. He got power and that started to scare him. It started to scare everyone, which made them run away from him. He was only left with his family, but all of them slowly started to fail him. They all lost trust between each other, only pretending to be close for the eyes of the others.

No, Klaus Mikealson was not happy. And now, in this moment, he wasn't in his best mood. He stayed in his new room all day and he was unpacking some stuff. In general, he had no idea what will he do with the empty space in there, but then he remembered and realize that he'll be here just for a little while. He was observing his younger brother who was bothering Finn to go and see the horses at Salvatore's, who in other hand was texting his girlfriend from back home.

"No, no and no. Why don't you bother Klaus and not me?" He could hear his brother angry voice from the other side of the house.

"Bcause I know that he won't come. Now, please I wanna see Caroline's horse?" He said with his childish voice and puppy eyes, hoping that will change his older brother mind.

"Henrik, you can't just go in people's houses like that, it's rude." It was his mother. "You need to be invited first."

"But…" He didn't have chance to finish his sentence because Ester interrupted him.

"I know, I know, but maybe some other time? And she isn't even back from school!" She hoped that will be the end of the discussion, but she felt little guilty for his sad eyes. "Now, are you coming with me in the supermarket? I am going to prepare you favorite meal."

Unlike the mood which had ruled ten seconds ago, now everyone was laughing, including Klaus. Hanrik was the first one who managed to say a word without smiling. "I am sorry mother, but you never cook. Olivia is the one who always makes us something to eat. We didn't even know that you know where the kitchen is, I mean back home."

"Yes mother!" Finn seemed like he was enjoying this.

"Well, I am sorry that I ever cared for my children if they are hungry or not." She said which made them, especially Hanrik. "I guess that are thinking about living on water for the next two weeks."

"I am sorry, mother. We should open our minds, before we open our mouths, just like Elijah always says. Come on, let's go." That was Hanrik's voice.

"Ah, yes. Your brother Elijah's moral lessons. Maybe you should learn something of it!" There was a long silence in the room. Everyone was waiting for Ester's answer. "Fine." She throws the car's keys to Finn. "Let's go."

"What? Why can't Klaus take you? Or Elijah?" He complained again. "Where the hell is he?" He said while he was putting his jacket on.

"Niklaus isn't in his best mood. And for Elijah? Hmm, I am sure that he is around somewhere." Esther said while they were getting out of the house. "Klaus, we are going out. We'll be back for an hour."

Klaus heard his mother yell for him and he also was able to hear her concern why Kol is not back from school. "Why does he even have mobile phone? All he does with it is text with Kyle and his other 'what their names' friends! "

He watched them leave and then, when he felt bored, he searched the name Diana in his phone.

And who was she? Diana was his secretary from back home. The only secretary that he had. Actually, she is really nice woman, older enough to be his mother, but she always behaved respectfully towards Klaus. She was the one who knew what kind of coffee he drinks in the morning, that scheduled all his appointments and that stayed up late with him to sort documents. She was the one that at night would knock on the door of his office with the words "Time to go home, Klaus."

"Hello. Klaus Mikealson's office." A familiar voice was heard from the other side of the line.

"Hey, it's me. " He said with a smile while he was getting an apple of the fruit basket, that Caroline brought to them.

"Oh, Mr. Mikealson. How are you? How is the vacation going? Did you took Henrik to see the horses?" Suddenly he remembered how fast she talks.

"Terrible and it isn't even a vacation, its hell. Wait? How do you know about that" He complained.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad. And your little brother called me to tell me how beautiful that place is and to complain how you and Finn are terrible brothers." Klaus could tell that she was laughing right now.

"Well, I am really glad that you have better relationship with my brother than I have." He said with sarcasm. "But that is not the reason why I am calling you. I have to stay here for a while, so cancel meeting for the next three weeks."

"So, you will have to take Hanrik to see the horses after all." She was messing with him from the other side of the line.

"I am hanging up on you. And do write that down, that I will be gone for the next three weeks."

"I can remember that Klaus! And and while we are on that subject.. Hmm, Miss Hayley called."

"Oh. You didn't give her this number, did you?" That was all that he said.

"Oh? Mr. Mikealson, she called me four times, just today. I am out of excuses. No, I didn't give her this number. Oh, and yes, she officially hates me, threatening to tell you and your sister how bad employed I am, so you can fire me." She said, remembering every word that came of her mouth. "You need to call her."

"Oh God." He had a million things in his mind, and Hayley wasn't even close. "Fine, I will. Don't worry about her. Ok. Thank you, Diana. See you soon."

"Goodbye Mr. Mikealson."

Klaus hanged up, searched for Hayley and thought a little before he pressed the green button on his phone. Hayley was that type of girl who could easily attach to a man and even though Klaus sent a few clear messages that he doesn't want do have anything with her, she still was around.

Srr. It was ringing. Srr.

It didn't take long, before she answered. "Hello?"

"Hayley? Hay, its Kalus." He introduced himself.

"Nik? Oh my God, I am calling you since forever. Where are you? Why didn't you answer your phone?" Klaus actually had two phones with two different numbers. One was strictly like for business and stuff like that and he only gave Hayley one of them.

"Klaus. Kalus is just fine. Hmm I know, I've left my phone home. I am calling you from my brother's phone. I am on a little vacation with my family." He explained.

"But you didn't tell me anything!" She complained.

"This happened really fast, I just…" He really didn't have force to talk with her.

"Oh, isn't this cute? You are trying to find an excuse." Klaus heard her voice from the other side of the line.

"What? Look Hayley, the connection isn't really good up here, so I won't be able to call you again."

"Oh, okay? But don't forget to call me whenever you can. Can't wait to go out with you when you come back."

Klaus's eyes rolled. "Yeah. Yeah. Hay.. Hayl.. You're braking up. Hayley." And then he hanged up with a smile on his face.

_Yeah right._ He thought before he jumped in his bed and closed his eyes.

**Happy New Year my sweeties. And Happy Holidays too. It's that wonderful time of the year again, when all you want to do is… well read fanfics. Haha. So how is everybody doing? I am back with a new chapter. I knew that there is nothing new in it, but still… Thank you to everyone who had followed and favorite it. And also who had reviewed it. **_**Deppie-NtinaBFFs**_**, **_**Teamvampirebarbie22**_**, **_**klaroline4everlove**_**, **_**Klaroline-lovegames**_**, **_**Cevangelyn**_** and **_**Heidiionaanita**__**, **_**you are all my babies and I love you**_**. **_**I was so happy when I read your reviews. **

**And please don't kill me about this one, but there will be something more in the next chapter, more Karoline and more other characters, also other ships. ****Please review. Kisses :***


End file.
